I Love Yoo, So Don't Leave Me
by xXKingPandaXZX
Summary: Shin-Ae is a new person and now Kousuke has her within legal rights. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Shin-Ae walked through her school ignoring the staring eyes and gaped mouths. She didn't even bother to listen to what they say to as she felt it was unimportant. Over the course of grinding for school studies and work she had undergone a dramatic change to her appearance and even she didn't notice it. Her face was softer and her complexion change from "I'll murder someone" to that of "Pretty innocent girl", of course it wasn't true because she still felt the urge to punch someone at least once a day. She had her bag by her side while her other hand held out her phone in front of her. She was texting Min-Hyuk about his exams and made fun of him. She walked towards her class where her friends were waiting. If she didn't notice her own appearance some students pointed it out. She grew her chest for sure. Maybe not as big as Alyssa Cho's but it was close. Her face softened and her red eyes glistened in any form of light. She grew a bit taller and her hair was right above her butt. Her skin tone was lighter and she was for once feminine. Not skinny and short. Her tone was also lighter and it made her sound like she was almost singing if not for her words. Recently her school was getting hotter and hotter so she would unbutton her top button and leave her ribbon dangling off. With her pay at the Hirahara company she was able to afford tutors and so she was in top 5 students for academics. She also joined the soccer club to help her with college tuitions if her grades weren't enough. She was placed as kouseke's assistant and had replaced Jayce. Jayce worked under Yeong-Gi now who is still working with Sang-Chul. She has proven her worth to Kousuke after he threw 10 complaining customers at her face and to his surprise she had kept a straight face and even managed to have a leading company work with them. But she didn't want any of it. Not the work that was giving to her falsely. Not the money, but if it ensured her fathers and her future she'll do it with no complaint.**

" **Shin-Ae!" Maya called. Shin-Ae looked up from her phone and spotted her friends by her classroom door. She stuffed her phone into her skirt pocket and jogged over.**

" **Dieter and Soushi asked us if we wanted to join them for lunch later after school." Maya mentioned. The 3 went inside the classroom and sat down near the back right corner of the room. Shin-Ae yawned.**

" **Yeah yeah we know school sucks." Rika said with a smile. Shin-Ae scoffed.**

" **Where we going?' She asked. Maya huffed.**

" **To another burger joint." She complained. Shin-Ae shrugged.**

" **I don't mind as long as I don't pay for it." Shin-Ae said. Rika and Maya laughed and continued with their chit chat until the school bell rang.**

 **TIME SKIP -**

 **Shin-Ae waited with Dieter and Soushi by the gate for her friends. She was scrolling down on her phone showing pictures to Dieter about physiology. Explaining the problems he seemed to have problems with. When her friends finally arrive they all walked together teasing each other till one person gets bullied. They arrived shortly after and found themselves a table. Shin-Ae sat with Rika and Maya while Dieter went to go order food. Maya was having an arm wrestle with Soushi seeing who was stronger and Shin-Ae betted on Maya. Dieter arrived with the buzzer. Using Dieter as a distraction Maya took the advantage to use her body weight and crush Soushi. Soushi whined aloud and started accusing Maya of cheating. Of course she counter argued and their little racket went on until Rika told them to stop. Shin-Ae looked through her phone texting her father.**

" **Is he alright?" Rika asked. Shin-Ae looked up. She smiled almost innocently.**

" **Yeah. He's been given a month off since his release from the hospital and right now I'm telling him to lay off the drinks and start resting." She said. Rika smiled. She started having to talk about other things Shin-Ae should be worrying about and soon Dieter arrived with the food. Shin-Ae took her Double pounder buttermilk chicken and her large fries along with her drink, that was also large.**

" **Damn! It's still a mystery how you stay so skinny when you eat like a pig!" Soushi teased. Shin-Ae took a bite out of her burger.**

" **Oh yeah! I bet you can't even stay this skinny if you ate a cow." Shin-Ae said back. Now they were the one arguing.**

 **Eventually they had finished and Shin-Ae was just about to finish her fries when she got a text from Kousuke.**

 **[Where are you?] He texted. Shin-Ae wiped her hands with a napkin and proceeded to text with both thumbs.**

 **[At Wacdonalds eating with my friends] She replied. After a moment she heard a ping and felt a vibration from her phone indicating he replied.**

 **[I need you at work now. I have some papers to fill out but I need them done by today.] He texted back.**

 **[Be right there. Anything else?]**

 **[Nol's here so bring some chicken wings] He requested.**

 **[Same old raspberry cheesecake for you?] She asked standing up getting ready to leave.**

 **[Not today]**

 **With that Shin-Ae inched out the booth. She took her bag and patted her coat.**

" **Sorry guys, I'm leaving early. I got some work to do." She said. They all gave their goodbyes and Shin-Ae went to the counter for the wings. She waited by the counter and left immediately after receiving it. She walked a few steps down before reaching the Hirahara Company building. She took out her phone and notified Kousuke she was here. She shoved it back in her pocket and waited for the elevator. As soon as one was available she pressed the 86th floor and waited again till her destination. She yawned and started thinking about dinner.**

" **[I should cook some curry tonight and bring some rice cakes. Hopefully father is well enough to eat them.]" She thought as she proceeded out the elevator. She waved to a few people and and entered a room where Yeong-Gi and Sang-Chul resided. As always they were at each other's throat.**

" **What did you call me?!"Sang- chul yelled. Yeong-Gi gritted his teeth as he held onto Sang-Chul's collar.**

" **You know full well what I said-" Yeong-Gi stopped after hearing the door open. Shin-Ae walked in with the Wacdonalds bag.**

" **Your such kids." She said placing the bag on Yeong-Gi's table. "Here I brought you some food. Make sure you finish it or else that's 5$ out of my pocket."**

 **She left without saying anything else and walked towards Kousuke's office. She held onto the cold iron bars and leaned against it. She found Kousuke sitting in his chair with a hand on the arm rest held up in a fist with his head leaning on it and his other hand holding a document in front of him. His eyes traveled up and spotted Shin-Ae.**

" **Make sure to laminate the papers afterwards and later you'll be coming with me to a meeting. The Ushinawa family that you manage to convince to join us is holding a contract to work with us. You'll be speaking in front again and hopefully they'll work with us." Kousuke said laying down the documents. Shin-Ae's mouth gaped open.**

" **What?! I have to talk to them again?! But all I asked was would you like to join us?! I didn't even convince them." Shin-Ae complained slamming her hands on his desk. Kousuke only stared at her face.**

" **Well, anything you said afterwards seemed to have convinced them to join us. This will be good for us since they're business is rapidly booming." Kousuke said. Shin-Ae sighed. She took the papers from his desk and took the folders. She placed her bag on one of his chairs and walked towards the door.**

" **Fine, but no way am I going to stand by his son." She said a loud. Kousuke reverted his attention back to the paper. She stopped by the entrance. "By the way, Mr. Ushinawa said to contact him when you have the time."**

 **Kousuke dropped his paper to the table. He picked up his phone while Shin-Ae left. He dialed the numbers to the Ushinawa family and started a conversation with the owner. After a few hours he hung up and sighed. Shortly after their conversation Shin-Ae walked in with papers and folders and a binder in her arms. She placed them a top of his desk and sighed.**

" **Okay, here is the graph pre-order of the security system we've been selling," She said. She spreaded out some papers and pointed to some in order. "So far the business is at a steady rate but there are companies that is starting to outpace us. Due to our surveys it shows that people are more comfortable with….."**

 **Their talk went on forever and when they were finally done, Kousuke asked her to file them in as they were done discussing. When she returned she sat on his chairs and sighed.**

" **What'd he say?" She asked.**

" **He only said that he was glad to have us as an ally to their company. So far their products have a lot more effect on people so I asked some advice from him." He said.**

" **The meeting?" She asked next.**

" **It'll be tomorrow at 7 am. It's early yes but we have to make a fast deal with them or else another company might tak them. I'll be picking you up at 6:30 so be ready. As for when the deal is done and made, they will be hosting a party." Kousuke watched as her expression dropped. He could see the frustration building inside her.**

" **If you do not wish to go you don't have to. Just make a valid excuse and you should be able to stay home." Kousuke said. Shin-Ae sighed, oh how she would love that. She would stay home and watch "Pink Is The New Red" on Letfliz. But it would be rude to do that to the company and to the Ushinawa's. She had no choice or else if not the party then than the guilt would eat her. She groaned hating herself and looked at him.**

" **It's fine, I'll go. It'd be rude to your company and the Ushinawa's if I didn't," She said. "But on one condition."**

 **Kousuke stared at her. She had some pride and shame he'll give her that. "What is it?"**

" **I don't want to go alone. I don't want what happened to me last time so I'm bring Rika and Maya with me. As a precautionary." She said. Kousuke held back his smile. The party won't be boring at least.**

" **On another condition. It seems that the party will be a masquerade ball so please look your best. I will be wearing black so please wear something white. A mask is most preferable and for the sake of the party and yourself." He added. Shin-Ae groaned. She would've just ate the buffet the party offered but even she knew it wouldn't be that easy. She stood up and grabbed her bag in time to leave.**

" **Okay fine. Just make sure that Sang-Chul doesn't get close to me." She said before leaving. Just by saying his name fake noodle gave her spines a weird shiver.**

 **For the rest of the day Shin-Ae went to a stall to buy some rice cakes and waited by a bus stop. She got off to get to the grocery store and bought some spices, rice, vegetables, and meat for the curry. She texted her father the dinner plan and walked the rest of the way home. She thought about the party and thought that maybe this time she'll buy a decent dress to wear rather than Mrs. Hirahara somehow convincing her to wear revealing clothes instead. She should also practice wearing high heels because after all she was a girl. She also had a way of doing girly things. Make-up is a no no for sure in her book though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Shin-Ae walked through her school ignoring the staring eyes and gaped mouths. She didn't even bother to listen to what they say to as she felt it was unimportant. Over the course of grinding for school studies and work she had undergone a dramatic change to her appearance and even she didn't notice it. Her face was softer and her complexion change from "I'll murder someone" to that of "Pretty innocent girl", of course it wasn't true because she still felt the urge to punch someone at least once a day. She had her bag by her side while her other hand held out her phone in front of her. She was texting Min-Hyuk about his exams and made fun of him. She walked towards her class where her friends were waiting. If she didn't notice her own appearance some students pointed it out. She grew her chest for sure. Maybe not as big as Alyssa Cho's but it was close. Her face softened and her red eyes glistened in any form of light. She grew a bit taller and her hair was right above her butt. Her skin tone was lighter and she was for once feminine. Not skinny and short. Her tone was also lighter and it made her sound like she was almost singing if not for her words. Recently her school was getting hotter and hotter so she would unbutton her top button and leave her ribbon dangling off. With her pay at the Hirahara company she was able to afford tutors and so she was in top 5 students for academics. She also joined the soccer club to help her with college tuitions if her grades weren't enough. She was placed as kouseke's assistant and had replaced Jayce. Jayce worked under Yeong-Gi now who is still working with Sang-Chul. She has proven her worth to Kousuke after he threw 10 complaining customers at her face and to his surprise she had kept a straight face and even managed to have a leading company work with them. But she didn't want any of it. Not the work that was giving to her falsely. Not the money, but if it ensured her fathers and her future she'll do it with no complaint.**

" **Shin-Ae!" Maya called. Shin-Ae looked up from her phone and spotted her friends by her classroom door. She stuffed her phone into her skirt pocket and jogged over.**

" **Dieter and Soushi asked us if we wanted to join them for lunch later after school." Maya mentioned. The 3 went inside the classroom and sat down near the back right corner of the room. Shin-Ae yawned.**

" **Yeah yeah we know school sucks." Rika said with a smile. Shin-Ae scoffed.**

" **Where we going?' She asked. Maya huffed.**

" **To another burger joint." She complained. Shin-Ae shrugged.**

" **I don't mind as long as I don't pay for it." Shin-Ae said. Rika and Maya laughed and continued with their chit chat until the school bell rang.**

 **TIME SKIP -**

 **Shin-Ae waited with Dieter and Soushi by the gate for her friends. She was scrolling down on her phone showing pictures to Dieter about physiology. Explaining the problems he seemed to have problems with. When her friends finally arrive they all walked together teasing each other till one person gets bullied. They arrived shortly after and found themselves a table. Shin-Ae sat with Rika and Maya while Dieter went to go order food. Maya was having an arm wrestle with Soushi seeing who was stronger and Shin-Ae betted on Maya. Dieter arrived with the buzzer. Using Dieter as a distraction Maya took the advantage to use her body weight and crush Soushi. Soushi whined aloud and started accusing Maya of cheating. Of course she counter argued and their little racket went on until Rika told them to stop. Shin-Ae looked through her phone texting her father.**

" **Is he alright?" Rika asked. Shin-Ae looked up. She smiled almost innocently.**

" **Yeah. He's been given a month off since his release from the hospital and right now I'm telling him to lay off the drinks and start resting." She said. Rika smiled. She started having to talk about other things Shin-Ae should be worrying about and soon Dieter arrived with the food. Shin-Ae took her Double pounder buttermilk chicken and her large fries along with her drink, that was also large.**

" **Damn! It's still a mystery how you stay so skinny when you eat like a pig!" Soushi teased. Shin-Ae took a bite out of her burger.**

" **Oh yeah! I bet you can't even stay this skinny if you ate a cow." Shin-Ae said back. Now they were the one arguing.**

 **Eventually they had finished and Shin-Ae was just about to finish her fries when she got a text from Kousuke.**

 **[Where are you?] He texted. Shin-Ae wiped her hands with a napkin and proceeded to text with both thumbs.**

 **[At Wacdonalds eating with my friends] She replied. After a moment she heard a ping and felt a vibration from her phone indicating he replied.**

 **[I need you at work now. I have some papers to fill out but I need them done by today.] He texted back.**

 **[Be right there. Anything else?]**

 **[Nol's here so bring some chicken wings] He requested.**

 **[Same old raspberry cheesecake for you?] She asked standing up getting ready to leave.**

 **[Not today]**

 **With that Shin-Ae inched out the booth. She took her bag and patted her coat.**

" **Sorry guys, I'm leaving early. I got some work to do." She said. They all gave their goodbyes and Shin-Ae went to the counter for the wings. She waited by the counter and left immediately after receiving it. She walked a few steps down before reaching the Hirahara Company building. She took out her phone and notified Kousuke she was here. She shoved it back in her pocket and waited for the elevator. As soon as one was available she pressed the 86th floor and waited again till her destination. She yawned and started thinking about dinner.**

" **[I should cook some curry tonight and bring some rice cakes. Hopefully father is well enough to eat them.]" She thought as she proceeded out the elevator. She waved to a few people and and entered a room where Yeong-Gi and Sang-Chul resided. As always they were at each other's throat.**

" **What did you call me?!"Sang- chul yelled. Yeong-Gi gritted his teeth as he held onto Sang-Chul's collar.**

" **You know full well what I said-" Yeong-Gi stopped after hearing the door open. Shin-Ae walked in with the Wacdonalds bag.**

" **Your such kids." She said placing the bag on Yeong-Gi's table. "Here I brought you some food. Make sure you finish it or else that's 5$ out of my pocket."**

 **She left without saying anything else and walked towards Kousuke's office. She held onto the cold iron bars and leaned against it. She found Kousuke sitting in his chair with a hand on the arm rest held up in a fist with his head leaning on it and his other hand holding a document in front of him. His eyes traveled up and spotted Shin-Ae.**

" **Make sure to laminate the papers afterwards and later you'll be coming with me to a meeting. The Ushinawa family that you manage to convince to join us is holding a contract to work with us. You'll be speaking in front again and hopefully they'll work with us." Kousuke said laying down the documents. Shin-Ae's mouth gaped open.**

" **What?! I have to talk to them again?! But all I asked was would you like to join us?! I didn't even convince them." Shin-Ae complained slamming her hands on his desk. Kousuke only stared at her face.**

" **Well, anything you said afterwards seemed to have convinced them to join us. This will be good for us since they're business is rapidly booming." Kousuke said. Shin-Ae sighed. She took the papers from his desk and took the folders. She placed her bag on one of his chairs and walked towards the door.**

" **Fine, but no way am I going to stand by his son." She said a loud. Kousuke reverted his attention back to the paper. She stopped by the entrance. "By the way, Mr. Ushinawa said to contact him when you have the time."**

 **Kousuke dropped his paper to the table. He picked up his phone while Shin-Ae left. He dialed the numbers to the Ushinawa family and started a conversation with the owner. After a few hours he hung up and sighed. Shortly after their conversation Shin-Ae walked in with papers and folders and a binder in her arms. She placed them a top of his desk and sighed.**

" **Okay, here is the graph pre-order of the security system we've been selling," She said. She spreaded out some papers and pointed to some in order. "So far the business is at a steady rate but there are companies that is starting to outpace us. Due to our surveys it shows that people are more comfortable with….."**

 **Their talk went on forever and when they were finally done, Kousuke asked her to file them in as they were done discussing. When she returned she sat on his chairs and sighed.**

" **What'd he say?" She asked.**

" **He only said that he was glad to have us as an ally to their company. So far their products have a lot more effect on people so I asked some advice from him." He said.**

" **The meeting?" She asked next.**

" **It'll be tomorrow at 7 am. It's early yes but we have to make a fast deal with them or else another company might tak them. I'll be picking you up at 6:30 so be ready. As for when the deal is done and made, they will be hosting a party." Kousuke watched as her expression dropped. He could see the frustration building inside her.**

" **If you do not wish to go you don't have to. Just make a valid excuse and you should be able to stay home." Kousuke said. Shin-Ae sighed, oh how she would love that. She would stay home and watch "Pink Is The New Red" on Letfliz. But it would be rude to do that to the company and to the Ushinawa's. She had no choice or else if not the party then than the guilt would eat her. She groaned hating herself and looked at him.**

" **It's fine, I'll go. It'd be rude to your company and the Ushinawa's if I didn't," She said. "But on one condition."**

 **Kousuke stared at her. She had some pride and shame he'll give her that. "What is it?"**

" **I don't want to go alone. I don't want what happened to me last time so I'm bring Rika and Maya with me. As a precautionary." She said. Kousuke held back his smile. The party won't be boring at least.**

" **On another condition. It seems that the party will be a masquerade ball so please look your best. I will be wearing black so please wear something white. A mask is most preferable and for the sake of the party and yourself." He added. Shin-Ae groaned. She would've just ate the buffet the party offered but even she knew it wouldn't be that easy. She stood up and grabbed her bag in time to leave.**

" **Okay fine. Just make sure that Sang-Chul doesn't get close to me." She said before leaving. Just by saying his name fake noodle gave her spines a weird shiver.**

 **For the rest of the day Shin-Ae went to a stall to buy some rice cakes and waited by a bus stop. She got off to get to the grocery store and bought some spices, rice, vegetables, and meat for the curry. She texted her father the dinner plan and walked the rest of the way home. She thought about the party and thought that maybe this time she'll buy a decent dress to wear rather than Mrs. Hirahara somehow convincing her to wear revealing clothes instead. She should also practice wearing high heels because after all she was a girl. She also had a way of doing girly things. Make-up is a no no for sure in her book though.**


End file.
